Press Start
by Chaz Pollitt
Summary: A group of urban Baltimore teens are suddenly tranported to a video game universe where they are chosen by prophets to become the saviors of the gaming universe
1. Default Chapter

Press Start  
  
Character Bios & Prologue  
  
"First of all, my series isn't completely original but at the same time it is. Allow me to give you a run down; Press Start is my own anime series that I started writing two years ago. It's about a gaming obsessed teen named Chaz (yes he's loosely based on myself) and four of his friends who are chosen by an elite group of gaming prophets from an alternate universe known as the Council of Five. The five have been chosen to defend the gaming universe from an onslaught of gaming villains that include Bowser (Super Mario Bros) and even Sephiroth (FF VII). To combat this evil, the Council grants each teen a super power that will build the more they battle with. I'd appreciate it if no one compares my series to Digimon or Teen Titans because the mood of the show is a little more mature than those. Considering that the supporting cast is mostly based on people I know, expect a lot pop culture references and some innuendo here and there. So far I've written eighteen episodes and I plan to do more when I find time. That's about it, I hope you enjoy the bios, prologue and first episode."  
  
Chaz (CJP) Pollitt  
  
Character Bios  
  
Chaz Pollitt Age: 16 Likes: Video Games, Anime and People with a sense of humor Dislikes: Censors, Pessimists and Girls with attitude problems Super Ability: Pyrokenesis (Can only be controlled through his sword)  
  
Chaz is the main character and the supposed leader of this group of super teens. He is brave (sort of), noble (when he wants to be), and trustworthy (right). Most importantly he loves gaming and hates going to school, which are the two factors that get himself and his friends into this predicament in the first place. Chaz's two good friends are Ryan and Doneak (Who will be mentioned later). In Chaz's transformed state, he wears a blue headband and blue armor. To defend himself, he uses a sword that when used correctly can be engulfed in flames (a flame sword if you will).  
  
Ryan Brown Age: 15 Likes: Video Games, Classic Kung Fu flicks, Girls with large posteriors (or phat asses as he refers to them) Super Ability(s): Super speed and an exceptional Tae Kwan Do abilities  
  
Ryan is one of Chaz's long time friends. Ryan tends to sometimes be very loud and obnoxious and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Both Ryan and Chaz's gaming abilities are about equal Ryan doesn't seem to think so. Besides his large ego, Ryan is very formidable in battle. In his transformed state, his hair turns a reddish color and he wears a red and black Tae Kwan Do Gi. His super speed is god like and always comes through when he needs it. That is unless he fights girl who posses "his fetish".  
  
Doneak Hughes Age: 15 Likes: RPG games and Writing Dislikes: People who call him "nerd" (he prefers the title of geek or Otaku) Super Ability(s): Vast knowledge of gaming history and to fire large energy beams from his glasses  
  
Doneak is the brains of the operation. He plans most of the strategies and tactics for the group. He also uses an extensive vocabulary that easily confuses the on many occasions. Although being a genius isn't easy; he has very strict parents that barely let him do anything. So when he heard he was appointed to help Chaz and the others to defend the gaming universe and more than happy to run away from home to help. In his transformed state, Doneak's glasses become slightly larger to fire giant eye beams not to mention he sports a nifty big white lab coat.  
  
Roshell Smith Age: 16 Likes: Hanging with her friends and listening to music Dislikes: Loud noises and when the Special Ed students try to hit on her Super Ability(s): Freeze objects using her mind and the ability to fly  
  
Roshell is generally a sweet, generous, and polite person. But she hates video games. So how is it that she was appointed by the gaming council to help Chaz and the others save the gaming universe? Well, in reality she wasn't. (The full details will be explained in the prologue). Roshell and Chaz often pass each other in the hallways of their school. Chaz often tries to greet her but Roshell usually never really acknowledges his existence. (As of now she has two boyfriends, like she needs a third and a geek at that). ...Anyway, in her state, she gains a pink Japanese schoolgirl outfit. The outfit works great for a "playboy bunny in training."  
  
Amanda Johnson Age: 18 Likes: Boxing, Wrestling, and Football (You know, any sport involving violence) Dislikes: Cowards Super Ability: Super Strength  
  
As far as girls go, Amanda is the complete opposite Roshell. Being the oldest of the crew, she believes that believes she should hold the authority over the rest of the group. She is very aggressive and loves to fight. As you can imagine, the intimidation factor on this girl is high...very high. In her transformed state she wears extremely tight wrestling tight pants reminiscent of a female wrestler. Although, she could smack around any of those WWE clowns.  
  
Prologue  
  
One day, the gaming geek extraordinaire known as Chaz Pollitt decided to skip school yet again to catch up on his "gaming career." Of course before playing a game, you have to illegally download a game. After sneaking back into his house while his brothers were at the DMV and his father at work, he immediately booted up his computer. As soon as he logged onto the internet, he began surfing through various game sites looking for a new, cool game worth downloading. He was happily searching until he came across a site called "The Council of Five Gaming Organization." Intrigued by the name, Chaz clicked on the link expecting to be directed to the site. Instead, he was directed to a "Page cannot be displayed" screen. "I hate when that happens!" Chaz explained. Then Chaz began madly typing random keys when something happened. The combination of keys that Chaz had typed had triggered some kind of beam that transported him into what seemed to be a very dark room. In that room, were five glowing figures in cloaks. "Holy Crap! I'm Dead!!" Chaz Exclaimed. "No." The cloaked figure said. "You merely contacted from the other side. Only a codemaster could have possibly deciphered the combination of the Council of Five." Another cloaked figure added. "I would appreciate it if you guys would just send me home because frankly you're creeping the hell out of me." Chaz said. "You can't leave. Our universe is in danger. You, the codemaster must eliminate the tyrants that threaten to end the gaming experience forever." Chaz suddenly makes an angered face. "Who's threatening to end all gaming?" He asks. "Many of the universe's most threatening villains have aligned together to erase all video games and their inhabitants from existence!" Another cloaked figure exclaimed. "Can't you stop them?" Chaz responds. "That's not our mission. Our mission is t assign five codemasters such as yourself to use their gaming knowledge and skill to stop the those who try to put an end to it". Yet another cloaked figure says. "Let get this straight. Your gonna assign me and four other gamers to eliminate a gang of video game bad guys?" Chaz askes. "That is correct." The cloaked figure answers. "Well...I wonder can I be equipped with some kickass super powers perhaps?" Chaz asks again. "That can be arranged I suppose". Lead cloaked figure responds. "Hell yeah!!" Chaz exclaims. "Being a gamer like yourself, I think that you would have a few recommendations for other gamers for us to recruit." Cloaked figure #1 said. "You'll be searching for quite a while. I'm one of the best out there if not the best!" Chaz boasts. "I don't think your fully comprehending what were saying to you. We're ordering you to select four other companions immediately!" Cloaked Figure #2 exclaims. "I don't like your tone cloak man! No orders me to do anything! What were to happen if I were to refuse your little offer?" Chaz asks. "That's easy...we'll just kill you." Then the cloaked figures began to glow a bright yellow color. Chaz's pupils shrink into his eyes. "Okay, fare enough." Who will Chaz decide to choose as his allies? Read the first episode of Press Start to find out!  
  
Press Start  
  
Episode 1: "Choose Your Character"  
  
Note: (This Continues from where the prologue left off.)  
  
(Fades into the interior of the dark room).  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Listen boy!! We don't sit around here all day and look spooky you know!"  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: "That's right! We have a press conference with the Mario Bros. in less than an hour!"  
  
Chaz: "Alright already!! The only two people whose gaming ability rival mine my friends Ryan and Doneak."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Number 3! Quickly, look for those two in the gaming index!"  
  
Cloaked Figure #3: "Let's see here..."  
  
(CF#3 generates a giant book that appears in his hands and flips through multiple pages)  
  
Cloaked Figure #3: "Eureka! I found them. Doneak Hughes specializes in RPG and Strategy games and Ryan specializes in hand to hand fighting games."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Excellent choices. Summon them here Number 4."  
  
Cloaked Figure #4: "Yes Sire."  
  
(Then CF#4 lifts his arms to the sky and two beams of light emerge from the ground and Ryan and Doneak appear."  
  
Chaz: "Holy crap...again!!"  
  
(Ryan looks around and notices Chaz in the center of the Cloaked Figures)  
  
Ryan: "...Okay. I have no idea what's going on but you better have a good explanation for this Chaz! It's not everyday that you can catch a peek at three sweet asses at the same time!"  
  
(Chaz puts his hand over his face)  
  
Chaz: "(He hasn't changed much.)"  
  
(Doneak looks very frightened)  
  
Doneak: "Would you shut up Ryan!? F...floating cloaks that can talk? They're very existence is impossible! What's going on!?"  
  
Cloaked Figure #4: "Take a chill pill poindexter. We aren't gonna hurt you."  
  
(Doneak Faints)  
  
Ryan: "Sorry about that. My friend had too much Trix for breakfast this morning."  
  
(Chaz starts laughing)  
  
Chaz: "Man! Some people mature and then others just get older."  
  
(Then CF#1 fires an energy beam at the ground)  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Idiots!! We have no time for this nonsense! Select your next allies while we still have time left!"  
  
Chaz: "Calm down! For a member of a council, you guys sure are jerks."  
  
(Commercial Break Montage)  
  
(Back to the Show Montage)  
  
Chaz: "I'm sorry guys, these two are the best I could think of. Besides the three of us there isn't anyone else."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Nonsense! Come towards me."  
  
(Then CF #1 psychically brings Chaz towards him and touches his forehead.)  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "I know you know more than just two people. You're just not sharing them with us."  
  
(CF #1 looks for images in Chaz's mind) Cloaked Figure #1: "Is see food, a computer, game systems, boring! Wait! What's this? It's a girl!"  
  
Cloaked Figures 2-5: "Oooooh!"  
  
Chaz: "Oh stop it! I only said hi to her the other day."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Even if you did. She may be a gamer like you three."  
  
Cloaked Figure #5: "I strongly doubt that sire. Statistics show that there are more male than female gamers on Earth."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "You dare question my authority!? Bring me this girl at once!"  
  
(Chaz begins to blush)  
  
Chaz: "You mean here? Wait a second!"  
  
(Then CF#5 fires a beam that crosses through the gaming universe and back into the normal universe. The beam heads for Randallstown High School (The school that Chaz and the others attend). There, Roshell is being sent out of class.)  
  
Teacher: "I've had enough of your continuous singing Roshell!"  
  
(Roshell Smiles)  
  
Roshell: "I'm sorry Ms. Levy. I sing whenever I'm happy. And since I'm a generally happy person, I'm always going to sing."  
  
Ms. Levy: "You're not going to be singing after you get this!"  
  
(Ms. Levy then reaches in her desk for a detention slip. Right before that happens, the beam transports Roshell)  
  
Ms. Levy: "To Detention young lady!"  
  
(She then notices that Roshell is already gone)  
  
Ms. Levy: "...Okay. (I must have hallucinated that completely. I have to cut down on the amount of times I smoke marijuana during the school day)."  
  
(Then Roshell appears in the dark limbo with Chaz, Ryan, Doenak and the council members. Roshell innocently looks around her. Then looks at Chaz.)  
  
Roshell: "....Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Council Members: "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Ryan: "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Chaz: "Stop that!!"  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Sorry. We all need to scream every now and then to get the ol' non-existend blood boiling."  
  
Roshell: "Who are you people?"  
  
Cloaked Figure #4: "We'll explain later."  
  
Ryan: "Excuse me! You still haven't explained why were even here!"  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Wait a minute! There's still one person left to recruit."  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: "I know just the person. I saw this girl when you caught a visual of the boys school."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Anothwer girl eh Number 2? You're getting a little naughty aren't you?"  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: "You might say that."  
  
Cloaked Figures #s 1 and 2: "Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
(Chaz becomes very irritated)  
  
Chaz: "You guys are the biggest bunch of idiots I've ever met!!"  
  
(The cloaked figures electrocute Chaz)  
  
Chaz: "Never mind."  
  
(The suddenly the other girl appears)  
  
Chaz: "Ahhh!! Is that Amanda Johnson!?"  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Why yes. Is there a problem?"  
  
Chaz: "Only that Amanda is the strongest, meanest, most tomboyish senior on the entire planet!"  
  
(Then Amanda Grabs Chaz's shirt)  
  
Amanda: "I'll give you 5 seconds to take back all the backhanded complements you just said about me."  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: "That's why we appointed her. She puts some backbone into this group of crybabies."  
  
(Then Roshell makes a sad puppy dog facial expression and asks the members of the council what there all doing in this dimension)  
  
Roshell: "Please sir. I ask of you, for what purpose have you brought us here?"  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: "My aren't you the articulate one?"  
  
Chaz: "What'd she say that was so articulate?"  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: "Uhhh, purpose?"  
  
Chaz: ("This plot is really getting nowhere.")  
  
(Then the Cloaked Figure #1 explains their purpose for being in the gaming universe. The same explanation that the council gave Chaz in the prologue)  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "That's why we dearly need your help."  
  
Ryan: "So basically travel through different video game worlds and lay the smack down on the bad guys that threaten to end all gaming? Cool!"  
  
Doneak: "I wonder if we get any super powers?"  
  
Chaz: "When did you wake up?"  
  
Roshell: "Ahhh! What am I doing here!? I had a date and I hate video games!"  
  
Amanda: "As long as I get to kick the snot out of something, I'm in."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Now that that's settled. We can move on to The Trial."  
  
Chaz & others: "The Trail?"  
  
What is The Trial? Can this unlikely team of 5 combine their abilities put an end to this evil alliance of game villains. Stay tuned..."  
  
(Next Episode Preview)  
  
Chaz: "Yeah, I know what you're thinking this plot really isn't getting anywhere."  
  
Ryan: "Hey, you wrote it."  
  
Chaz: "Shut up! Anyway, in our next episode we'll get our super abilities and go through our very first mission, The Trial!"  
  
Doneak: "Basically were racing a giant rat in a maze."  
  
Chaz: "Shut up!!"  
  
Press Start  
  
Episode 2: "Training Mode" 


	2. Press Start Episode 2

Press Start  
  
Episode 2: "Training Mode"  
  
(Fades into the Dark Limbo)  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Alright then! Now that we have a sufficient team of five, we can began with...The Trial!"  
  
(Dramatic sting music)  
  
Chaz & others: "The Trial!?"  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "...That's what I said."  
  
(A giant glob of sweat appears on Chaz's forehead)  
  
Chaz: "Great. Even all mighty beings with no bodies have to do shtick."  
  
(Then Cloaked Figure #1 snaps his fingers and the group is transported to a giant maze)  
  
Chaz: "Holy crap...to the third power!"  
  
Doneak: "Oh no! I hate mazes!"  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "In the trial you will race as a team to reach the end of the maze."  
  
Amanda: "Yawn. What's so difficult about that?"  
  
(Suddenly, the other cloaked figures open a large door where a giant mutated rat escapes from it)  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "You have to reach the end of the maze before this genetically engineered rodent does."  
  
Ryan: "Ahhhh!!! It's a big friggin' rat man!!"  
  
(Roshell cowers behind Chaz)  
  
Roshell: "Ewww!! I hate rats!!"  
  
Amanda: "So do I. Let's go kill it!!"  
  
(Amana begins to dash after the rat until Cloaked Figure #1 stops her)  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Wait a minute! You don't actually think that you can stop him with mere mortal abilities do you?"  
  
Ryan: "Well you didn't really give us anything to work with here."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Well duh! That's where your transformed states come in!"  
  
Chaz: "Transformed states?"  
  
Doneak: "He means our super powers, kickass!!"  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Affirmative. We will appoint each of you a specific super ability and a cool outfit to boot."  
  
(Roshell then cries out in displeasure)  
  
Roshell: "Stop this!!!"  
  
Chaz: "What is it?"  
  
Roshell: "Aren't all of you in the least bit disturbed that all of this is happening!?"  
  
Doneak: "What do you mean?"  
  
Roshell: "...I don't want this. I just wanted to live a normal life."  
  
Chaz: "...Roshell."  
  
(Commercial Break Montage)  
  
(Back to the Show Montage)  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "...Anyway! These transformed states we assign you, you will only be able to use in the gaming universe. As soon as you return to the your universe, your powers will no longer valid. Number 2! Assign these kids their designated super abilities."  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: "Yes sire! Chaz, you have been chosen with the power of pyrokenesis. But there's only one catch. The fire that you generate can only through your sword. Observe."  
  
(Then Cloaked Figure #2 snaps his fingers and Chaz's transformed outfit appears)  
  
Doneak: "That is so friggin' cool!"  
  
Ryan: "Mine better be better than this!"  
  
Chaz: "I like the armor. It kinda looks like Roy's outfit Fire Emblem. And it's blue too."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Come on number two! This is only a half hour program you know!"  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: "Sorry sire. Hurrying things along, Ryan you have been given super speed, Amanda you have been given super strength, Doneak you have been given the ability to fire immense light energy beams from your glasses and Roshell you've given the ability to fly and freeze objects and enemies with your mind. Phew! Man that's a non existent mouthful!!"  
  
(Then Cloaked Figure #2 gives all the others their transformed outfits)  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "You can gawk at your new outfits later! Now go finish that maze before that rodent does!"  
  
Ryan: "Let's do this!!"  
  
(Ryan dashes off with his new super speed)  
  
Amanda: "This won't even be an issue. Yaaa!!"  
  
(Amanda punches her way through the walls with her new super strength)  
  
Doneak: "Wait up!"  
  
(Doneak staggers behind the others. Meanwhile, Chaz looks at Roshell)  
  
Chaz: "I think we should get going now Roshell."  
  
Roshell: "Leave me. I just want to be alone right now."  
  
Chaz: ("That girl has two powers instead of one and she's the one complaining. There's no pleasing some people!) I'm outta here!"  
  
(Then Chaz unleashes his sword and dashes through the maze. Meanwhile further in the maze, Doneak, Ryan and Amanda begin to close in on the rat)  
  
Doneak: "There's that walking ball of filth now."  
  
(Then Doneak leaps into the air)  
  
Doneak: "Generally, I'm not allowed to eat meat but I've never had rat steak before. Suck on this!!"  
  
(Then Doneak fires multiple eye beams to the ground)  
  
Doneak: "That is one quick rodent."  
  
Ryan: "Doneak, you missed every shot. Let me show you how it's done."  
  
(Ryan dashes in front of the rat and attacks him with a flurry of kicks)  
  
Ryan: "Come get some! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta!"  
  
(Ryan's kicks begin to take it's toll on the rat until it swipes it tail swatting Ryan through two walls of the maze, thee Ryan makes a really goofy face)  
  
Ryan: "...Damn."  
  
Amanda: "Amateur. You don't go after huge freaks like this head on!"  
  
(Amanda sneaks behind the rat and grabs his tail)  
  
Amanda: "Generally in situations like this you have to..."  
  
(Then Amanda lifts the rat off the ground and begins to swing him around)  
  
Amanda: "Nip it in the tail!!"  
  
(Amanda begins to swing faster)  
  
Amanda: "Anybody up for a round trip?"  
  
(Then Amanda hurls the rat a few yards ahead of the others)  
  
Doneak: "Nice going Xena! Now the rat is even closer to the finish line than before!"  
  
(Then Ryan staggers back to his feet)  
  
Ryan: "That cheese eatin' bastard is gonna pay for smacking me through a wall!!"  
  
(Like a streak of lightning, Ryan dashes through the course. Meanwhile, near the end of the course the rat inches away finishing until Chaz appears)  
  
Chaz: "Oh no you don't! The only thing better than a rat is a dead one!"  
  
(Then rat begins spit acid a Chaz's feet)  
  
Chaz: "Holy...we'll you knew what I was gonna say."  
  
(Chaz looks down and notices that his boots are drenched in acid)  
  
Chaz: "My cool blue boots! It's just become personal! Flaming Slash!!!"  
  
(Chaz's fiery slash chopped the rats tail off completely)  
  
Rat: "Eeeeeeek!!!"  
  
(In a frantic panic, the rats dashes away from Chaz and towards the end of the maze)  
  
Chaz: "Come back and fight like the disgusting little thing that you are!"  
  
(In an attempts to stop it, Chaz launches several fireballs the rat)  
  
Chaz: "Flame Flurry Attack!!!"  
  
(Chaz misses every shot, then Amanda, Ryan, and Doneak appear and try to stop the rat again. Then several large ice picks rain form the sky and are lunged into the rat's back pinning it to the ground)  
  
Doneak: "What the...?"  
  
Chaz: ("Could it be?")  
  
(Out of the sky, Roshell appears and swoops down and strikes the large frozen rat causing it to shatter onto millions of pieces. Everyone stares at Roshell in amazement)  
  
Roshell "What are you all starting at? Are going to going to cross the finish line or not?"  
  
(Then Roshell smiles and struts past the finish line as if she were a model. Then she looks back at the others)  
  
Roshell: "May I get an applause?"  
  
(Amanda and Ryan begin to clap but Chaz and Doneak walk up to Roshell and begin bowing to her)  
  
Chaz & Doneak: "Were not worthy! Were not worthy!"  
  
(Roshell laughs and picks them both up off the ground)  
  
Roshell: "Please boys. Don't beg, it's not very becoming."  
  
(Then the gaming council of five appears and congratulates our heroes)  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Excellent work everyone! Roshell, we loved the way finished that rodent off."  
  
(Roshell smiles once again)  
  
Roshell: "Why thank you."  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: "Now that you have successfully completed The Trail, it's time that we gave the necessary tools needed for traveling through the many gaming worlds that await you. Follow me."  
  
(Cloaked Figure #1 opens a portal and everyone begins to enter it. As everyone is walking, Roshell walks next to Chaz and taps him on the shoulder.)  
  
Roshell: "Chaz."  
  
Chaz: "What is it?"  
  
Roshell: "Thanks for boosting my spirit."  
  
Chaz: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Roshell: "When you said that I had more powers than everyone else."  
  
Chaz: "I didn't even say that out loud! How did you here me?"  
  
Roshell: "I could read your mind. Which means I have three super abilities while the rest of you only have one."  
  
Chaz: "WHAT!? That's not fair!!"  
  
Roshell: "You should call me the leader from now on."  
  
(Roshell giggles and runs ahead of everyone else. Chaz throws his sword down and starts jumping on it)  
  
Chaz: "Where's the fairness!?"  
  
In a superb display super ability, our heroes have completed The Trial. What danger awaits them in the vast gaming worlds? I ran out of quarters but I think you should Press Start.  
  
(Next Episode Preview)  
  
Chaz: "Behold a giant ship!"  
  
Ryan: "It looks a lot like the Starship Enterprise. I smell a lawsuit Chaz!"  
  
Chaz: "Anyway, in our next episode were supplied with a spaceship to travel through the many worlds and along with it comes a jive talking robot named Eddie."  
  
Amanda: "I'm a few seconds away from ripping the CPU from his head!!"  
  
Press Start  
  
Episode 3: "Meet Eddie" 


End file.
